The Magical Ceremony
by Alexis Khalida
Summary: Post OotP AUish, HG, Post Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny get married. A story about the day of happiness. One shot.


The door opened onto a young man staring through a window. In front of him, the sun was rising and splashing the moors in front of him with dazzling colors. Although the sun had just risen, it was already burning off the early morning fog and promised a rare sunny day.

The door opened slowly, allowing another head to peak in. The older man, with grey hair sprinkled liberally with the black, smiled at the young man at the window. "Already nervous?" The older man joked.

The young man turned around with a slight jump. "Sirius, you startled me." His green eyes sparkled in the early sunlight.

"How long have you been awake?"

"In order to wake up, don't you have to go to sleep first?" The young man answered.

Sirius, the older man, crossed the room in order to ruffle to other's hair. "You should have slept. Tonight's going to be a long night." He nudged his elbow and winked mischievously. "Come on Harry, at least lay down for a little bit. You don't really have to be awake for another," a quick glance at his watch, "four hours. The ceremony is in the afternoon, no need to be awake all day."

Harry nodded while yawning. "Then why are you awake?"

Sirius chuckled. "Well, I figured that if you were anything like James when he got married, you wouldn't have gotten any sleep. So, I made sure that you got some."

"Thanks." Harry gave the older man a hug before crawling into the large four poster bed on the other side of the room.

Crossing the room to get to the bed, Sirius helped tuck in Harry. A quick kiss on the forehead, Sirius whispered, "Remember I'm always with you."

Just as Harry was falling asleep, he whispered, "I know. Thanks." He rolled over and slept peacefully.

"Master Harry, Master Harry. Master Harry needs to wake up. He must," Dobby, in his squeaky voice, said fervently. He shook the sleeping man furiously. "Please Master Harry. There be people wanting Master's attention."

Harry rolled over, opened his eyes, and glared at the small House Elf. "What?" Harry partially snapped.

"Master Harry is finally awake."

"Yes Dobby, what is it?" Harry asked sleepily. He glanced over at the alarm clock and cursed. He jumped out of the bed, snatching his robe. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" He snapped. The young man rushed over to the wardrobe and started looking through the robes.

Dobby bowed lowly, his long nose nearly touching the floor. The action reminded Harry of the first time he met the elf and immediately regretted his harsh words. "I tried sir, but yous said not to wake you. Now there be people wanting yous."

"What people Dobby?" Harry asked patiently. He picked out a suitable robe and began changing into it, hoping that it would suffice for whoever needed his attention.

Dobby twisted his shirt in his hands. "Many people. People from the robe shop, people from the flower shop, and people from the cake shop."

Harry cursed again. "What is Ginny doing?"

"Mistress Wheezy is getting ready with other mistress Wheezys. They said they not wanting to be disturbed," Dobby replied sorrowfully.

"That's fine, just tell me where they are." Harry sighed.

Dobby visibly relaxed. "They are all waiting in the Entrance Hall."

"Thank you Dobby. Just, um, help the other House Elves with getting the wedding ready." Harry waved off the small elf and rushed out of the room to greet the many people wanting his attention.

When Harry entered the Entrance Hall, he was not disappointed. Several people were waiting around impatiently. They clustered with others and murmured unhappily. When one of them saw Harry enter the room, she shouted. The others immediately focused their attention on Harry. He had a hard time understanding all the people talking to him at the same time, he yelled, "Please, be quiet."

The group silenced, though many had glares plastered on their faces. "Okay now, let's do this a bit more civilized. Now, since I have to have my robes fitted, we'll do that first. However," he added when he saw the mutinous looks among the group, "while I'm being fitted, I'll try my best to help the others. Is this acceptable to all?" Everyone shook their head in the affirmative though they did not look happy. "Good. Now, let's go to another room in order to get out of the Entrance Hall."

As Harry led the group out of the Entrance Hall, he though, "I wonder how Ginny's day has been going?"

Ginny's day, on the other hand, had been nerve racking on a whole other level. She was woken up a few hours after the sun had risen by her mother. Then, she had been forced to eat some warm porridge, despite it being the middle of a sweltering summer, and start getting ready.

Molly Weasley was about to drive her daughter nuts. Being the only girl in the family meant that she got a lot more attention than she really wanted. But she loved her mother even with all the strange things she did.

Ginny had spent nearly an hour in the bath. Her mother had made sure she had a lot of different soaps and lotions and bath salts that were all supposed to help make a happy marriage. Then she was rushed around into her wedding gown and dress robe fusion she had personally designed. She had always loved Muggle style wedding dresses, but she wanted to keep some of the Wizarding tradition. Therefore, she fused the two designs together. The witch who made the dress from her design had asked if she could use the idea. Obviously, there were other witches who wanted to combine the two styles.

Once the robe was securely attached to Ginny's small frame (there was no easy way to get out of the dress now), she was rushed to another room so she could have her hair started on. Her mother was constantly rushing around, making sure all the wedding preparations were being done properly, and that Harry did not see his bride.

All throughout the crazy flurry of preparations, Ginny thought of the man she was marrying and wondered if his day had been as crazy as hers. "Of course not," she thought, "he doesn't have a batty mother to drive him batty. He's probably joking around with Ron while I'm forced around and tortured."

After dealing with all the people demanding his attention, Harry finished up getting ready for the wedding. Since the robe had been fitted, he decided not to take it off in order to save time. He spent a few minutes attempting to fix his hair, but nothing worked. In the end, he sighed and gave up on the battle.

Finally, the time of the ceremony came.

The music started, signaling the start of the procession down the aisle. Harry calmly, or at least tried to look calm, walked down the aisle. He tried to ignore all the people sitting down staring at him. The pastor, a kind man carefully selected from the list at the Ministry, smiled gently at Harry.

Soon, the music changed to a wedding fanfare. The pastor motioned for everyone to stand and face the back of the room. There, Ginny in all her glory appeared. Harry knew he probably looked like a moron, but he no longer cared. The woman he loved was looking gorgeous, and she was going to be his wife.

In a slight daze, Harry watched her walk down the aisle, escorted by her father, who was smiling sadly. Harry barely heard the words the pastor was saying. He was too busy gazing deeply into Ginny's eyes. Somehow, he managed to make it through the beginning of the ceremony without making any huge mistake.

Harry finally tuned in when the pastor asked, "Does anyone have any reasons for these two not to get married?"

A loud commotion at the back of the Hall caused everyone to turn around. Draco Malfoy, weaving dangerously and looking a bit worse for the wear, walked down the aisle. Harry could smell alcohol on Draco's breath as he spoke, "These two can't get married."

"Why?" The pastor asked calmly. Harry was too busy trying to figure out how Draco managed to get in before he could really understand what Draco was really saying.

"Because I love her. She belongs to me." Draco slurred.

Harry understood that part. "She doesn't belong to you. She doesn't belong to anyone."

Ginny squeezed his arm, and when he looked at her she smiled. "Draco, I love Harry. You gave me up a long time ago. Move on."

Draco glared at the couple murderously. "I'll never move on. You said you were mine."

"I never said that I was yours."

"What about at Hogwarts?"

"We dated at Hogwarts for like three months. You broke up with me. I love Harry." Ginny said firmly.

"I'll get you back. I swear on my father's grave, I'll get you back. You will be mine." Draco hissed. He was waving his arms around dangerously but was stopped when he was grabbed by two burly looking Quidditch players. As he was being dragged out of the door, Draco yelled, "You will be mine."

Harry looked at Ginny, who had paled and was looking rather nervous. He squeezed her arm and whispered, "Don't worry. Everything will be alright. I'm here."

Ginny looked up at him and gave him a watery smile. "Thanks."

The pastor cleared his throat, making everyone turn their attention back to the front. "Well, that's something I don't think I've ever seen. Are there any other objections?" The quiet from the crowd made him continued. "Then let's continue with the ceremony." He pulled out one long ribbon. As he chanted the vows in an ancient language, the pastor took the Harry's and Ginny's hands and made them grab each other's elbows.

Slowly, gently, and artfully, the pastor wrapped the joined arms with the ribbon in a complex partner. As the ribbon was being woven, the pair began to glow. There were several colors from each, but soon both auras blended together into a bright white. At that moment, the pastor stopped chanting.

When the light went away, the ribbon was gone. However, on the wedding finger of the pair's hands, sat a white gold ring crafted to form a Celtic knot. The ceremony was finished.

At the wedding feast, everyone ate their fill of wonderful food prepared by the many House Elves who wanted to work for the 'great Harry Potter.' Several speeches were made, many were heart warming, other made everyone want to cry, and some made the crowd roar with laughter. Congratulations were given to the couple by everyone. With all the chaos of the feast, the couple forgot about the interruption caused by Draco Malfoy.

The wedding cake was another fun thing of the evening. They both agreed on a traditional wedding cake, but the grooms cake could be anything. The grooms cake showed a scene of several animals running around. In the background stood a stag, a large dog that looked like a Grim, and a wolf. The foreground showed a white owl flying around, a pair of panthers cuddled together, a red fox chasing a sad looking rat around while a tabby cat watched happily from a tree branch perch. Ron and Hermione smiled at the meaning behind the cake's picture. Harry and Ginny had a fun time trying to smear cake on each other's faces.

After the wedding feast, the tables were cleared and dancing music filled the air. Slowly, the newlyweds made their way to the dance floor. They began a slow dance, which was more like they would hang on to each other and rock. Soon, other couples joined the newlyweds on the dance floor. Harry was the first to break the happy silence between the two. "I had a dream about Sirius last night."

Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes. "What was it about?"

"He told to me to get some sleep cause today was going to be long, and that he'll always be with me." Harry said sadly.

"Are you alright?"

"You know what, I think I am. I think I've finally been able to move on."

"And it only took you how long?" Ginny teased slightly.

"I thought I got over his death a long time ago, but this was the final step. Now, I know that he wants me to live peacefully, and he approves."

"I'm glad he approved, because I would have been very sad if he didn't."

"I would have been too. I love you."

"I love you too."

The rest of the night went by peacefully. The couple enjoyed renewing their love in a physical sense before falling asleep in each other's arms.

A small group of people watched the entire day through the help of a special mirror. A red headed woman leaned happily into the arms of a man who looked a lot like Harry before sighing, "I'm glad he's happy. He couldn't have picked a better woman."

Sirius smiled sadly. "He finally let go. He's going to be truly happy."

Another man patted Sirius's shoulder, "They'll never forget about us."

Sirius laughed, "Oh of course. If they even tried it, they'd be in for some serious pranking."

The dark haired man laughed richly. "Only you my friends, only you."

And everyone lived happily ever after.


End file.
